


If We Cannot See

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [72]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birth, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Verbal Abuse, eventual boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve leaves his abusive boyfriend and ends up on someone else’s doorstep.One-shot based on the song If We Cannot See from the band Devics.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 17





	If We Cannot See

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Steve•

I was ready to throw up, again, but this time out of fear and not from morning sickness. I just took three pregnancy tests and they all came back positive. I'm a nervous wreck and have no idea how he's gonna take it.

My boyfriend, Alex, and I are extremely exclusive and plan to get married after college. Now with this, I don't know what's gonna happen to our relationship. I stayed in the bathroom for another five minutes, brushing my teeth, then heading back to my room. Alex and I roomed together freshman year and evidently found out we had feelings for each other so ever since then we've been together. We're now juniors in college and are able to get a private room together since the upperclassmen can upgrade to apartment type dorms.

When I returned to the room, Alex was sitting on the small futon couch we had, watching tv.

"Hey babe, feeling any better?" He asks, lowering the volume.

"Um y-yeah...Alex, can we t-talk for a sec?"

"Sure, come over here love." He pats his lap and I hesitantly walk to the couch and sat on his lap while holding the tests behind my back.

He smiles up at me and before I say anything else, I bring my neck down and kiss him.

"Mmm, what was that for?" He asks, eyes fluttering.

"W-Well, there's s-something I have to t-tell you." I stutter. I'm so nervous and felt my heart in the back of my throat.

"What is it baby?"

I bring forward the test and he takes them. His brows furrow together, confused and he glares up at me...pissed.

"What are these?! Are these yours?!"

"Y-Yeah...I-I'm pregnant."

"No you're not! You can't be pregnant! NO! WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS BABY!"

"ALEX! WOULD YOU JUST CALM DOWN FOR A SECOND!?"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!! I'M NOT HAVING A BABY WITH YOU! I DON'T WANT IT!" He screamed, throwing me off his lap. I land on the floor hard and sob.

"I-I-I thought y-you l-loved me?!"

"I did love you, Steve We had everything and now it's gonna all go to waste because of that baby!"

"B-But I-I thought...You thought wrong! I'm taking you to the clinic and you're going to abort that parasite!"

"IT IS NOT A PARASITE! IT'S A HUMAN BABY! AND I WILL NOT GET RID OF IT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!"

"FINE! YOU'RE OUTTA HERE AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD! WE'RE THROUGH!"

He stomped to the door and I helped myself up.

"B-B-But...NO BUTS! YOUR SHIT BETTER BE GONE BY THE TIME I GET BACK! I'M DONE!"

He slams the door behind him and I'm left there crying in my own thoughts.

What am I gonna do?

I have two hours until he gets back from class, so I guess I'll just go stay with a friend for now.

I throw everything I can fit into my two giant suitcases and leave the building, going out to my car. Several people stopped me to ask if I was okay, but I couldn't face any of them and needed to be away from here. Far away.

I put my music on and drove five hours back to Scranton.

It was dark by the time I got into the city and I just wanted to lay down to think straight for at least five minutes.

Pulling into a familiar driveway, I parked my car and pulled my suitcases out of the backseat. I drag them to his front door and knock three times.

I heard shuffling on the other side then the door opened, revealing one of my best friends, standing there in sweats and no shirt.

"Steve?" He asks, groggy.

Was he asleep this early?

"Hi, Billy...c-can I come in?"

"Sure." He yawns and moves out of the way, turning on the light that illuminated his living room. 

I bring in my suitcases behind me and awkwardly sit on the couch.

"What's going on? You moving in?" He laughs.

I smile and shake my head.

"No...uh...Alex and I broke up..." I trail off, tears pricking at my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I-I'm pregnant, Billy."

He sits back in disbelief and I feel even worse about myself.

"You are?"

I nod and swallow, dabbing away my tears with a tissue I pulled from the pocket of my hoodie.

"I am...I-I don't k-know how far I-I am but I-I d-didn't know what t-to do or w-where else t-to g-go!"

"It's okay, Steve...Shh, it's gonna be okay." He whispers, pulling me into his chest. "You're welcome to stay here for however long you need to. What are you gonna do about school though?"

"Fuck school! I'll just get a job so that I can support myself and my baby."

"Look, I'm always here to help, you know that, okay? Why don't you go take a hot shower and I'll make us some food."

"I-It's late, though."

"So what, we're adults. Who gives a shit?" He chuckles, releasing me from his grip.

I shrug and get up to go to the bathroom in the hall. I already knew my way around his house so it wasn't difficult for me to locate his towels and washcloths or operate his shower.

When I was done, I felt somewhat better and refreshed. I put my hoodie back on and my sweatpants then joined Billy in his kitchen. A bowl of Kraft mac and cheese was waiting for me with a spoon. I smiled, taking it with me to his living room and enjoyed a peaceful dinner with someone I never thought I'd miss so much.

**-Five Months Later-**

At six months pregnant, I have become huge with a baby belly. Billy has been an absolute sweetheart to me...well to us, me and the baby.

He's taken me to every single ultrasound and has been so supportive of me the entire time.

It was tough in the beginning but now I've never felt so loved by someone, but I don't know if he has feelings for me like I do for him.

We were at another ultrasound appointment to find out the sex of the baby. I'm hoping for a boy but he thinks it's a girl. So I guess we'll find out soon.

We sat in the room, waiting for my doctor to come in and do the ultrasound. I was so incredibly nervous for some reason but knew that everything was gonna be okay. I know the baby is doing well and moves around everyday, which causes me so much pain but I don't mind it because the feeling is so surreal.

There was a soft knock at the door and it was pushed open.

"Hello boys, how are we feeling today?" She asks.

"Huge." I say, rubbing my bump.

"You look great, Steve. You're glowing!"

"That's called sweat." I corrected her and she laughed.

"Well I think you look good." She sits down and opens my file.

She starts asking me a bunch of questions, as per usual, then gets right on with the ultrasound. I laid back with my shirt raised and jeans unbuttoned. My belly grew over those last few minutes and felt bigger than ever. I started to get this line that ran down my bump to my groin area. My belly button was starting to push out more and I was a lot rounder today.

I sighed and Billy held onto my hand showing his support while I waited for her to start.

She squeezed the gel onto my bump and proceeded to grab the transducer, moving it around my belly.

My baby pops up on the screen and I smile at how much they've grown.

"Baby's doing great, heart is beating perfectly." She says and lets it play out for us. It was strong and loud, just right.

"Now, let's see what you're having. You're hoping for a boy right?"

"Yeah." I say, eyes peeled on the black and white human in front of my face.

"Well, hate to break it to you but looks like you're having a girl."

"Aha! I knew it!" Billy cheers, excited.

"A girl? I'm having a little girl?" I ask, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yep, if you look here in between she's definitely not a boy."

"Oh wow, I can't believe I'm having a girl!" I began tearing up and felt Billy squeeze my hand more. I looked up at him and he was smiling just as big as I was. "I'm gonna have a daughter, Billy." I say to him and he nods, rather amused.

She prints us the scans and gives them to me after I wipe off the gel from my bump.

I scheduled my next appointment and we were on our way back home.

Billy seemed more excited about this than me, well I mean he did predict that she was a girl. I never want to leave him so I hope he doesn't kick me out after she's born. I know that taking care of a baby is a lot of hard work and my parents are god knows where. I'll probably have to return back home to Hawkins if I don't have anywhere else to go.

When we got home, I went to my room and Billy soon joined me, laying on my bed.

He took one of the sonograms and grinned at it, almost in love with it. "I can't believe you're having a girl." He says.

"I know...I'm already dreading her sassiness."

"I know right. We're gonna have to deal with her, but I think we'll be okay."

"We?" I question. He glances up and realizes what he just said.

"...Yeah, we. You and me...and our baby."

"Our baby?"

"Yes...our baby...I-I think I'm in l-love with you, Steve." He says softly, leaning in towards me.

"I-I think I...love you too." Our lips smack together and I felt secure with him.

We shared a very intimate make-out session and I felt  _ our _ little girl kick against his touch. He stopped and smiled, splaying his hand across my bump. He presses soft kisses onto my stretched skin then comes back up to my lips.

"I love you, Steve. I love you so much...I love you too...more than you will ever know." He says to our baby girl.

**-Three Months Later-**

"Billy! Make it stop! Please! I can't go on! Please!" I cried as the pain just kept ripping through me full force.

"I wish I could, baby, but you have to listen to the doctor and push. Come on our little girl is almost here." He says, petting my sweaty hair. "I got you." He adds. I nod and regain my strength to push down again.

"Perfect Steve, here come her shoulders!"

"ERGH! JESUS CHRIST!"

"You're doing great! Keep pushing, here they come!"

I hold behind my thighs and pull them closer to my chest.

"Push baby! She's almost out!"

I scream and push once more feeling the weight leave my body and be placed onto my chest.

I look down at my squirming baby girl covered in blood and fluids. The nurse drapes a blanket over us and tears burned in my eyes as I fell completely in love with this being that I created.

Billy cried above me and held his hand over the small of our daughter's back as she screamed her lungs out.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're real! You're really here baby girl! My god you were worth every single I have ever felt these last nine months!"

Billy moved my hair away from my face then pressed our lips together. "You did great babe, our daughter is finally here."

I smile against his lips and kiss him again.

The nurse moved to undo my gown so that I can have my daughter laying directly on my tattooed chest.

"Hi peanut, hi love. I'm your mommy." I tell her as she opens her eyes. My god this moment was so irreplaceable and magical.

I still had my legs in the stirrups, relaxing, but I didn't care. I had my daughter and my boyfriend and that was all I needed.

**-Few Years Later-**

"Eva! Bring it over here baby!" I called out to my five year old. The mail just came and Eva loved picking it up from the floor where it was thrown from the slip in the front door.

"I'm coming mommy!" She jogs over with all the envelopes and there was one thick one which I knew exactly what it was.

"Go tell daddy the cards are here." I tell her.

"Okay mommy!....DADDY!" She runs off and soon comes back on Billy’s hip.

"They're here already?! We ordered them like two days ago!"

"I paid for fast shipping."

"You're pushy when you're pregnant." He says and sits down next to me.

"How the baby mommy?" Eva asks, pointing to my bump.

"They're fine, sweetheart. Now let's open these and see how they turned out."

They both frantically nod and I open the envelope, pulling out the wrapped cards.

I unwrap them and smile at how beautiful they came out.

We hired a photographer for our Christmas cards this year and figured we'd thrown in our pregnancy announcement all in one.

The picture was not original but it was my favorite.

I stood in front of Billy and he was kneeling down, kissing my bump while Eva was on his back, kissing me.

"Your belly look bigger now mommy!" Eva points out.

"Well that's because the baby is constantly growing, babe." I laugh.

The three of us sort through the rest of the cards because we did take other pictures revealing the pregnancy but the one I explained is going to special people.

Billy and I cuddled together on the couch afterwards with Eva in between and her head resting on my bump. 


End file.
